


You Come First

by thoseindarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/pseuds/thoseindarkness
Summary: Ben is normally the one in control in the bedroom until Rey proposes one of her 'experiments'. This one changes everything.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 93
Collections: Fall Is Cumming - A Kinky Dadam/Thirst Order Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).



> First and foremost this story goes out to [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae). This was meant to be a prompt fill for a fall exchange. It's been like six months. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm the worst about editing and this story has been living in revision hell for months, mostly complete but not in a place where I was happy sharing it. I'm happy now and I'm so sorry for making you wait. Here is the original prompt: 
> 
> _Ben usually dominates Rey in the bedroom, but one night she takes control and ties him up. Bonus points for orgasm denial (so long as he gets to come eventually), bondage, and making him turn into a begging mess. No non-con, HEA required!_
> 
> Huge thanks to [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife) and [JadeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLight) for beta. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Ben shimmied lower on the sofa, raising the book over his head as he scanned the page for the end of the paragraph he'd just read. The sound of Rey's bare feet stomping along the imitation wood flooring stopped him. She was a counter. Deciding how high her anger level was and counting backwards from that until she was calm. By the time she reached the living room Ben had already put his book on his chest and was waiting patiently for her. Her face, on arrival, indicated that she was about halfway down from a twenty. Maybe a twenty-five.

He remained silent, giving her as much time as she needed to regain her calm. It was something they both worked on every day. They'd met in an anger management group. She was an old soul for nineteen and he was, admittedly, a bit young for twenty nine.

For the next year they'd been inseparable. Best friends secretly pining for one another like the pair of idiots they were. She'd been the one to make the first move and three years after they met he was so glad Rey was crazy enough to take that leap because he'd chickened out a hundred times over by then.

"One," Rey said on the end of an exhale.

Ben waited. It was best not to prompt in these situations, might spark irritation.

"My darling, beloved, wonderful, doting boyfriend." She took a deep breath, biting back the heavy sarcasm in her voice. "Did you forget to fold and put away the laundry?"

He winced. They'd stayed in on Friday specifically for the purpose of doing laundry, but she'd had a rough week and was passing out by the time they unloaded the dryer, so he sent her off to bed with the promise he'd put it all away. Then the weekend got away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'll do it right now. Give a minute to finish up this chapter and—"

"Now," she said, calm but firm.

That caught him off guard. She was much better at staying calm than when they'd met, and lately she was asserting herself more. She'd never really challenged him on little things like housework, it was part of the reason the clothes got left. Usually, she walked away from a potential fight to finish calming down, with the trust that he would take care of it. He always did.

It was good to see her standing up to him. Outside their home Rey was the biggest ball buster in the galaxy. Take charge. Go-getter. Organized. Home was different. She hated bringing violence, tension, and stress into her home. Home had to be a safe place for both their sake. It made her less likely to push things when it was just the two of them. It was funny, because he was the opposite. In the real world he was a doormat, at home, he was the one who took the lead.

Ben put the book on the coffee table and stood. As he made his way around the sofa he considered Rey's steely eyed determination. He passed behind her and leaned in, careful not to touch her.

"I'm very proud of you. You should boss me around more often. It suits you." He pressed a kiss into her shoulder, lingering at the edge of her tank-top before stepping away.

Halfway down the hall she called after him in that same broker-no-argument tone. "Then you better make sure you press my work shirts. They're all wrinkled."

When he turned to glance at her she cocked an eyebrow and flopped down on the sofa.

* * *

Happy hour at Maz's was Rey's me-time with Finn. They met up once or twice during the week for an after work drink. She missed seeing him every day at the Resistance, but she'd grown out of that part of her life and had moved on from the battles of her youth. She still gave money to their cause, still believed in the good works they were doing, but she'd learned that part of what was making her angry all the time was going to work in a place where every day was a war. Even if it was a battle worth fighting, it couldn't be at the cost of her health and sanity.

Finn's voice stuck out in a crowd. The only other Londoner in a room full of Americans. That was another thing she and Finn had bonded over: the old country.

"Your text was pretty cryptic. What's the emergency?" He kissed the top of her head before dropping into the booth seat across from her. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Rey blushed crimson and mumbled, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Well, you weren't exactly clear!" He leaned in. "So what do you need," he put two fingers in the air for air quotes, " _advice_ on, anyway? The two of you are so perfect it makes me sick."

Rey groaned. "Oh, this is embarrassing."

"Oh, it's sex stuff then?" He perked up. "Go on. What is it this time? We've already covered choking, spanking and anal."

"Shhh." She could feel her face heating up, likely turning a bright shade of pink as her head darted around the booth to see if anyone was listening. "Keep your voice down. I don't want the whole neighborhood to know."

Aside from Ben, whom she still struggled to talk to about these things, Finn was the only other person in her life with whom she could discuss sex.

"What, you think they're not doing it?" He shrugged.

"Well…" She fidgeted with her glass of water, watching the condensation fall in tiny rivers and trying to find the words.

She and Ben both had very different–but equally difficult–childhoods that left them closed off to intimacy. Rey had spent a lifetime fighting to survive on her own and hated relying on anyone if it meant ending up in their debt. Ben had spent most of his life so bitter and angry at the world that he pushed away everyone who cared. Through their time together they'd opened up to one another and found a kindred spirit.

But they were both screwed up in their own ways and that was a big part of the reason they'd spent so long as friends–despite how obvious it was that they each wanted more. He'd been too afraid of the rejection to act. She'd been too scared of the intimacy to open up. It didn't help that Rey was a virgin when she met Ben. To her, sex was the ultimate act of submission, lying back and allowing anyone that much control over her was the most frightening thing she could conceive of.

What she hadn't expected was for Ben to be a virgin, too. He'd never been afraid to talk about sex and they often spoke about their fears surrounding intimacy. From the day they met he hadn't been uncomfortable with himself as a sexual creature. He'd often joked–in his self-deprecating way–that he'd be a great lover, if only he had the balls to ask a woman to have sex with him.

Then, a year in, in a move Finn characterized as somewhere between growth (she'd trusted Ben enough to move in with him) and torturing herself (she was going to live with a man she was in love with but not with-with), they moved in together. Being 'roommates' with Ben didn't last very long. She'd finally realized he knew every dark thing there was to know about her and still loved her anyway.

It was a while before they got to the sex. For a man who'd never done it before, he was true to his word. He was an incredible lover and had found a way to make her believe that there was nothing to be afraid of. In short order she'd gone from being terrified of the whole thing, to being someone who wanted it all the time but still didn't know how to talk about it, or more importantly, ask for it.

"See... Ben always... sort of," she rolled her hand around in the air, "takes charge?"

Finn nodded in agreement, as though she were telling him a well-known fact.

"And I was thinking… well, maybe…"

"You want to?" Finn offered.

She leaned across the table, whispering conspiratorially, "I really do."

"You already know what I'm going to tell you." Finn crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I know," she groaned. "It's not that simple."

"It was simple the last few times." He put his hands out on the left. "You say: ' _lovey, I want you to stick it in my bum.'_ " He waved his hands right. "He says: ' _sure thing, sweetheart.'_ Then he does." He spread his arms apart, shit eating grin on his face. "And they all lived happily ever after."

Rey chuckled nervously. She knew she must be red as a beet at that point. "This is different."

"Why is it different?"

"I don't know how to say it. Before, it was a specific thing I could ask for. This is different." She put a hand over her face, though it would not hide her embarrassment.

"Not really." Finn sobered as he leaned across the table to take Rey's hand. "You know all this already. The key is communication. You've got to talk to him. Tell him what you're thinking about. You can always find a middle ground if you talk it out."

"The thing is…" she felt her cheeks flush all over again. "I may have already asked Google for his opinion."

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please tell me you did not stumble across pegging."

"I found that a while back," she mumbled into her lap.

"Then what did you see?"

* * *

Rey was the poster child for unlikely domesticity. It was as if everything she knew about 'normal homes' she'd read in a home and garden magazine, but couldn't quite get the hang of any of it. She would become obsessed with some new thing, learn everything about it, and then move on if it didn't hold her attention. For example, they had about a dozen succulents at home because she'd killed three bonsais and was determined to find a plant she couldn't murder. Ben hoped the obsession passed soon, they were taking up a lot of counter space.

When it was her night to cook, she liked to experiment. Some of them were great. Her breakfast smoothies were delicious, filling, and Ben honestly didn't give a shit that they looked like green milk. Unfortunately, her attempt at making baked bean pizza had left them ordering Italian that night.

Normally, she took her failures in the kitchen well. There was laughter and a lot of good natured ribbing, a drawn out conversation about what to order, scrolling through apps, and more laughter over delivery.

Normally…

But she'd been more quiet than normal the last few days. The silence itself wasn't the problem. Silence between them was not something they ever needed to fill. It was the little sideways glances she gave him. Those usually meant she was up to something, or stewing on something, or working her way up to saying something. It had been going on since she got home Monday night, which meant she'd probably talked to Finn about it. Four days on, Ben thought it prudent to let her know he'd noticed something was on her mind.

When she smiled too broadly and gave a nervous chuckle he knew something was definitely off.

"It's nothing," she assured him over her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Okay," he replied. "When you're ready, I'm here."

She crunched into her garlic bread and chewed merrily, the awkward smile persisting. He was starting to lean away from _'stewing on'_ and toward _'up to'_ something. Rey and shenanigans (like her other experiments) could always go either way. Half the time her crazy ideas were a ton of fun. The other half they were singe-your-eyebrows-off disastrous.

"What if…" Rey began, but promptly lapsed into silence.

After a pregnant enough pause, Ben prodded her. "What if?"

"Would you…"

Another pause.

"Would I?" Ben nodded in a way he hoped was encouraging.

"I want to tie you up!" she blurted out.

Noodles nearly went up Ben's nose. He gaped at the woman across the table. Crimson was rapidly rising up her neck to her cheeks and she threw a hand over her face as she chased a meatball across her plate.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ben blinked.

"Don't make me say it again," she whined.

He sat back in his chair, abandoning his dinner. "Did you just say you wanted to tie me up?"

She nodded meekly. Her tousled hair bouncing around her ears from a halfcocked bun.

In the bedroom Rey was a force of nature. Outside of it–even if that was their living room–she would clam up like a mollusk. He'd figured out that a little teasing helped her get comfortable, but it was a careful balancing act.

"What are we talking about here? Are we going to start small and work our way up, or did you want to begin with full suspension?"

"Fuck off," she said, the nervous chuckle finally coming into context for him.

"I thought that's what we were talking about."

"Why do you always do this to me! You're a horrible bastard, you know that!" She threw a piece of toast at him, and he caught it with a laugh. "Don't make me throw my meatballs!"

That was a serious threat. Rey willing to part with her meatballs? He sighed, moving around their tiny four-seater to sit next to her. He ran his hand through her messy hair and his tone of sarcasm melted away.

"Sweetheart, you want to tie me up? We can do that. You know I've never tried it before."

"Well, it's…" she sighed. "It's a bit more than that."

He cocked an eyebrow. "How much more?"

"No, I mean, it's not just about tying you up."

His smile softened. "Then what is it about? You know you can tell me anything."

"I want you… I want you to let me… take over. For a little while."

_Take over._ He mulled that over. _In the bedroom?_ He took a second to wonder if he'd become domineering in bed or something. It didn't take long to dismiss the thought. Rey was far from timid, but upon further consideration, she did go with the flow a lot. He wondered if that's what she meant.

"You want to take the lead with sex?"

Her cheeks turned to a dark crimson and she folded in on herself. It was adorable, if inconvenient. He pulled her into his chest, running his hand down her back to reassure her.

"It's okay. You can ask for these things. We can talk about them. You don't have to be embarrassed with me."

"I know. I know." She pressed her face into his chest. "You know how I get."

"I do. So, here's how we're going to do this. Pretend you're having the prep conversation with me in front of the mirror. The one where I'm always wrong and I argue with you but ultimately come around to your way of thinking."

She chuckled into his chest and the tension eased out of her shoulders a fraction.

"Close your eyes. Picture it. You're alone in the bathroom, looking in the mirror." He glanced down at her. "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes!" she called, rubbing her face against his chest for emphasis.

"You're getting ready to tell me off. Instead, you tell me all the wonderfully kinky shit you want to try this time, but it's not embarrassing because it's just you and the mirror."

She rubbed her face against his chest again. "This mirror is really squishy."

Ben laughed and pulled her up for a kiss. "When you're ready you can tell me what you want and we'll give it a try. Have I ever said 'no' to you?"

She shook her head, a pouty smile on her lips. He couldn't help but kiss them again. Only she could make garlic bread taste sexy. Everything about her was sexy to him. And her smile? That was pure sunshine. He'd do anything to keep that smile on her face. So far she hadn't presented him with anything he wouldn't be willing to try with her.

* * *

Ben genuinely expected Rey's request to be the result of another dirty corner of the internet she'd stumbled into. Like her attempts at gardening, she found random kinks to become obsessed with and try. Also, like gardening, most of them didn't go beyond an initial experiment or two.

Instead what she told him created a shift in his thinking. When they'd met, she had a lot of reservations about sex. Part of their growth as a couple was coaxing her out of that shell. From the very beginning of their sexual relationship he'd stepped into a role as teacher and nurturer. He'd been in the position to lead, show, initiate. It never occurred to him that it might also become important for him to step back from that position, or that he might need to _encourage_ her to take it.

What Rey wanted revealed something deeper about their relationship. She was the kind of person who took charge everywhere but in her personal life, and she was starting to push her boundaries, but there were still soft spots she struggled with. Intimacy was one of those spots.

He was so glad she'd opened up to him, as it allowed them to do something else neither of them were great at–they talked it out. Ben cried, because he was the crier in their relationship. Rey picked a date, because she always felt more comfortable scheduling her crazy sex ideas. It made them feel more official, and thus, less like crazy sex ideas.

Now if only he could figure out what the hell to do with all the boxes coming from Amazon, he'd be a happy man. He was in the process of inspecting the most recent delivery when he heard keys jangling on the other side of the front door. The moment Rey saw him she dashed inside, not even setting her purse down before scooping the box out of his hands.

"Oh, don't open that! It's a surprise." She dropped her keys on the counter and squished the box to her face in excitement. "No spoilers!"

Ben smirked at the pile of broken down boxes by the garbage. "Did you buy out a whole porn store, dear?"

"It was three boxes! And they were all small." She whacked him playfully in the arm. "Don't grump at me. This is all for you."

He swung around the kitchen table and took her waist, nuzzling her ear. "What about a sneak preview?"

"No spoilers!" She rolled him off with her shoulder and spun into him, running her hand over his crotch. "And you'd better not sneak off and have fun without me."

Then she sauntered away, leaving him with chub and a burning rage for the version of himself that had agreed to no masturbation or sex for a week. She wanted to build up the sexual tension. It was building, alright. He was worried he was going to wake up in the middle of the night having rubbed himself to completion on Rey's ass in his sleep. It was impossible to fall asleep next to her every night and not think at least one dirty thought.

Then there was the part where she was riling him up on purpose. Which was killing him. She'd just groped him in the dining room, with her work dress on. She wouldn't even begin to fool around unless she was already in her house pants. And she'd been doing it all week. She'd grabbed his ass in the elevator, played with his ears in a movie theater, _and_ rubbed her ass against him at night before they slept _knowing_ that they'd agreed not to follow up on it.

There had to be some NATO or Geneva Convention rule on the books that qualified this as torture. His girlfriend was being a massive cocktease and he fucking loved it.

* * *

Rey got out of work a bit early on Friday, and she was glad to have the apartment to herself for a little while before Ben got home. They'd negotiated a great deal of the evening in advance. It had been her idea to make a whole date night out of it, and Ben had agreed to all of it with unnecessary fanfare and a minor waterworks display.

Ben's tender heart was one of the things she loved most about him. He was one of the gentlest people she knew. Sure, he had a resting bitch face that could scare children at a hundred yards, and she'd been present when he palmed another man's face and body slammed the stranger into the ground. Yet, hiding underneath all that glower was the softest, cuddliest, most emotional wreck of a man she'd ever met. Rey cried when it mattered. Ben cried at fabric softener commercials.

It was honestly funny to think that outside the house she was the go-getter one and he was the one who went with the flow. Sex had always been one of those places she relied on him to take charge. She didn't think she wanted to change that, not completely. As with everything else, it was an experiment. If they both liked it, they'd do it more often. If they didn't, it fell by the wayside.

They still lived in the apartment they'd moved into together two years back and his old bedroom (he'd offered to give her the master despite paying a larger share of the initial deposit) had been converted into a guest room. In reality it was more a _spare junk_ room. She'd been hiding all the boxes in there for the big event and had every intention of getting ready in the second bathroom.

The first thing she did was unpack all the new toys, washing and charging them as their instructions dictated. With the gifts all sorted she went to pick her outfit. It was a decision she'd thought a lot about that week. After much deliberation she'd chosen her little black dress. It had an important history for something so new to her life.

Back when they were just starting to get personal with one another she'd revealed that, at nineteen, she had not worn or even owned a dress since her parents died, at six. Ben had been appalled by this and told her that every woman should own at least one little black dress. A few months later he went shopping with her to buy her first.

It was during an endless parade of modeling dresses for Ben that it first occurred to her she wanted him to look at her. Rey had always gone out of her way to hide her body from men. She was the tomboy in loose fitting clothes. At work she wore blouses with big white and grey scarves she would drape over herself to hide what few curves she had. Finding her first little black dress had been as simple as watching Ben's eyes go wide when she stepped out of the fitting room.

Now she had three little black dresses, but there was something special about the first. The way he'd looked at her made her feel beautiful, something she'd never believed she was. The first handful of times she'd worn it he'd looked at her with a wonder that made her feel womanly and desirable. Over time she felt confident even when Ben wasn't around. She could still call to mind that look in his eye and wear her LBD confidently all day. Now she didn't need anything to feel sexy. She knew that she was desirable, and womanly, and beautiful, because Ben had told her so every day for nearly three years. Then, one morning, she looked at herself in the mirror and believed it.

She hung the dress in the spare room and went back into the closet for her shoes when she considered what Ben might wear. To say that Rey was far from fashionable would be to undersell it by a mile. Ben, conversely, came from a posh family and was very smartly dressed. This was why she almost never commented on his clothes. He had good taste. She didn't and was quite comfortable with that.

Still, her eyes lingered over his black Oxford. She rubbed the soft fabric, imagining him in it, with the red tie and those slacks he'd worn to Poe's wedding; the ones that hugged his backside so nicely. The image in her head was so clear that she pulled the clothes out of the closet and hung them on the four-poster bed. Then, leaning in the closet door frame, she examined his shoes.

He had a pair of square toed shoes that she loved. Those had also made an appearance at Poe's wedding, but Ben said they were uncomfortable and he hated wearing them. It was a shame really. Then there were the nice pair of full brogue dress shoes they'd gotten on their trip to London. He said they were the most comfortable shoes he owned and he treated them like gold, wearing them only on very special occasions. He looked amazing in them, they were comfy, and she had some great memories of that trip. Getting the opportunity to show Ben London, to turn her shitty childhood into happiness, those were memories she'd always cherish.

She nodded to herself and pulled the shoes out as well. Finally, she grabbed a notepad and scribbled a quick note for him, then headed off to get ready. There was still a lot for her to do, and she didn't want him to see her in a dress until the last second before they went out. If she could swing it, she'd be in her coat before she walked out the door.

* * *

Rey was halfway through straightening her hair when Ben got home. She heard him shuffle around the house as he settled in. Then silence for a bit. Finally, his stomping footsteps across the house and a gentle tap at her door. She was already in her robe–no spoilers–so she called him in.

He peeked his head through the door and peered at her in the mirror. "Hello, beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, but to this day it warmed her to her toes every time he called her that.

"Did you pick out clothes for me?" The confused smile on his face said he wasn't at all put off by this, just curious what had possessed her.

In truth she didn't know, but it felt a lot like possession. Like there was another being inside her who could tease him as badly as he teased her and not blush. That other being leveled Ben with an even stare through the mirror and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Is that a problem?"

His whole face seemed to shift. The amusement slipping away into an altogether different kind of curiosity. Like what she would taste like when he peeled away the wrapping. He cleared his throat. "And the good shoes? My—"

"Is that a problem?" she said more slowly.

A rictus grin split across his face and he shook his head once. "No, ma'am."

"Good, then go get ready. Our reservation is for seven thirty."

He gave her one last lingering look, his eyes sliding down her body in the thin silk robe. Just as suddenly, he was gone, and Rey had to take a few deep breaths and convince herself not to go back on her own rules. She was a crazy person for thinking they could hold out that long. Teasing Ben all week had been far more stimulating for her than she thought it would be. Her lady bits were in desperate need of attention. Still, she'd made him promise, and she could tell he'd kept it because he was constantly getting hard.

It took her less than an hour after Ben got home to finish getting ready. Even with her speed, Ben was ready first and sitting on the sofa reading as he waited. He often got so absorbed in his reading that he didn't look up, usually acknowledging her with a nod or a word, but remaining engaged in his book. She took the opportunity to open up the night the right way.

Walking around the sofa, her stomach fluttered. Just before she dipped down to him she had to remind herself that she could do this.

_You are strong. You are sexy. You are womanly. Tonight is your night._

Heat rose up her neck and cheeks. She did it anyway, slid his hair aside, fingertip trailing behind his ear. He smiled but did not look up. She pressed her lips just behind his earlobe and whispered, "You look so good right now I'm half tempted to fuck you right here on the sofa." She kissed his neck gently. "But our Uber driver is almost here. Come along, my love."

She let her lips linger a moment longer, feeling him tremble underneath them before pulling away.

* * *

Given her behavior throughout the week, it didn't come as a complete surprise–though it was still a bit shocking–when Rey's hand wandered up Ben's thigh in the back of the Uber. This made it easier to accept when her bare foot did the same at dinner, and when she discreetly grabbed his ass on the way out of the restaurant.

What did catch him off guard was how the night had turned into a surreal sort of love letter to them. The restaurant she'd chosen was the first nice restaurant they'd been to together. In a way, it was their first date, even though that didn't officially take place for a while afterward. It was also one of Ben's favorite places to eat. She'd taken it upon herself to order for them, and she ordered all the things he loved, the things he'd taught her to love, too.

Then they went to the park across the street from the high school where their anger management group used to meet. In the first few awkward weeks after Rey joined the group, they'd walk the park from end to end after meetings. They hadn't been ready to part ways, but weren't quite ready to ask the other person for a coffee, or a bite, or to hang out that weekend either.

It had taken a few weeks–and a snowstorm shutting down the park–but eventually Rey had plucked up the courage to ask him for coffee. A few months later, after a particularly rough session, they'd gone to the park to walk it out, and she'd opened up to him for the first time. Hearing some of the things she'd been through nearly undid four years of daily hard work to be a better person. Ben had wanted to murder everyone who'd hurt her, including the dead. That was when he realized he was in love with her.

There was a manmade lake in the middle of the park and a series of bridges that crossed the water. At intervals, pagoda's offered places to sit and rest. In one such pagoda, Rey pushed Ben against the railing and kissed him until he was out of breath and rock hard.

After the park, they went to a bar near her old apartment where they used to go to watch Rose's band play. A few times a month they still had jazz nights, and Ben had dragged Rey out to a few of them to expand her musical repertoire. It turned out she enjoyed it. The moment they walked through the door, Rey requested a song. When it came on he knew what she'd chosen.

It was the first song they'd danced to back in his tiny studio apartment, because Rey was the girl who'd never owned a dress, never kissed a boy, never watched porn, and never danced with someone before. He'd felt compelled to correct at least one of these grievous errors, despite her protestations. In the end, he'd facilitated correcting all of them.

As she pulled him out on the club's miniscule dance floor, he was instantly transported back. There was dingy grey carpet between his toes, the warmth of her hand in his, the smell of her hair. He'd closed his eyes, pulled her close and prayed he didn't get a boner. He found himself praying again, not because he wanted to know what was under her dress but because he already did and it was better than heaven. It was home.

* * *

In the back seat of their Uber she held his hand and played with his ears, which were bright red by the time they got back to their complex. They boarded the elevator, and as the door began to close the look in Rey's eyes told Ben she was thinking about doing something stupid. Then there was a ding and the doors reserved direction. An older looking gentleman stepped into the elevator and Ben instinctively pulled Rey in front of him, into the circle of his arms.

He smiled at himself when he realized what he'd done. He'd been doing it with Rey in elevators for a long time. It was an automatic response to want to protect her, not because she needed it–she'd been in more fights in her life than Ben had–it was about showing her that someone wanted to take care of her. She could rely on him and he wouldn't abandon or run out on her because he knew what that felt like.

She leaned into him, her arms gliding over his. By the time the doors closed he was positive she was moving on purpose, rubbing her ass against him slowly, so as not to draw the attention of the other rider. Her cheeks were turning pink and he chuckled into the top of her head. The other rider glanced over a couple of times, but at the rising shade of her face he finally cleared his throat.

"Everything alright there?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Rey giggled. "I've had a bit much to drink tonight. I'm a little wobbly on my feet." She put a hand to her cheek and smiled.

"Oh," the other rider blinked a few times, then glanced at Ben. "You take care of her then."

Ben nodded a bit too freely, but what the hell was he supposed to say?

The moment the man looked away Rey began to move again, her plump ass rubbing against his crotch in a slow, rolling motion. He looked down the length of her body, the dress practically painted on. He didn't notice when the elevators opened again and the stranger left. He was completely fixated on her. Her pink cheeks, her lips slightly parted, her slow, slow, slow, movements sending little ripples of pleasure radiating through him.

The elevator doors opened and she tugged him along down the hallway to their apartment, spinning around to lean against it as he fumbled for his keys.

She was unlacing his tie, distracting him. It was impossible to concentrate on anything but how close she was, and how beautiful, and how much he wanted her. The second he turned the doorknob she was pushing through. He reached for the light switch, but she swatted his hand away, pushing him ahead into the apartment. He heard the lock click and waited for his eyes to adjust.

Her shape moved slowly through the dark, the only light a dimmed sliver slipping between the heavy curtains. She leaned into him, tugging his shirt from his pants so, so slowly.

"Are you ready for your presents?" she whispered against the bottom of his chin.

"Yes, ma'am," he breathed.

The last millimeter of fabric pulled free and she dipped her hands under his shirt, grazing her nails up his stomach and back down again. His dick, which was already at half mast, saw a sudden influx of blood. He shuddered, eliciting a chuckle. She wrapped her fingers around the leather of his belt and tugged him toward the bedroom and the promise of very naughty, but pleasurable things.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey tugged him all the way around their four-poster to his side of the bed, flicking on the bedside lamp. On his side table he saw the most atrocious looking gift bag he'd ever seen, but it had Rey written all over it. The bag was the tall kind, normally used for wine bottles, Peptobismol pink, with two fuzzy testicles at the base and a giant cardboard glans at the top. He tried not to laugh outright, rolling his initial outburst into a chuckle. Then he felt another tug and found himself backed against the bed with Rey smiling mischievously up at him.

"You laughed at my present."

She ran her nails up his abdomen again and his stomach fluttered. He desperately needed to fuck this woman. If he didn't soon he was going to explode.

She started working the buttons of his shirt, as slowly as she'd slid it free. "I want to play a little game tonight."

"It's your night, Rey. I trust you."

She paused, eyes darting up to his. In them he saw how much it meant to her. The mischief returned quickly and she kept at his buttons, taking an eternity with each one. Once his shirt was open she ran her fingertips across his chest, dipping a soft digit to circle his nipple. He thrust involuntarily and she chuckled, pressing a hand to his stomach.

"None of that," she chided. "We're playing a game, remember?"

She was still running her hands lightly over his skin. Exploring. Taking tiny detours. As though she would memorize every dip in his body through the tips of fingers. He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Will you tell me the rules?"

"They're simple." She slid the shirt off his shoulders slowly, her whole palm gliding down either arm, her lips pressed into his shoulder. "I am going to touch you and you are not allowed to come until I do."

He groaned. He was pretty sure a stiff breeze could make him come at this point.

"Oh honey, I'm not sure—" A finger pressed to his lips, the other hand cupped his crotch, making him groan once more.

"You'll get a handicap." She ran her palm lightly against the front of his pants, friction sending tiny pops of pleasure running through him. "But not yet."

She turned her attention to his belt, unbuckling it and the fly quickly. Her eyes met his and she held his gaze as she pulled the zipper down one millimeter at a time. She moved to his waistband, trailing the edge of it around his sides, pulling him toward her. His hips sought her, sought the pressure, sought release, sought home. She dipped her hands into his boxers to cup his ass as he pressed into her and it felt so good his eyes rolled back.

He felt her kiss a warm line down his body, tugging his pants down in the process. She detoured at the last minute to kiss his hip, his thigh. She rubbed her cheek against his exposed cock and barely lingered before sliding his shoes away and finally pulling the pants free. When he was completely naked to her she stood, pushing him back against the bed and examining him. The look in her eyes said she wanted to run her tongue across every exposed inch.

"It's time for you to open your presents." She plucked the bag from the table, offering it to him with an eyebrow arched menacingly over bright pink cheeks.

The second he took hold of the bag her hands wandered to his thighs, running lightly over his skin. He pulled the first item out of the bag. It was a silicone cock ring. He'd used them before and enjoyed how long they made him last. For a while he was afraid he had some sort of erectile dysfunction because when he was with Rey he'd nut faster than he ever had in his life. The doctor said his equipment was fine. As it turned out, she just pushed all his buttons.

Rey had been the one to present the idea to him with all the research she'd done on the subject. It would never have occurred to him in a million years to try one, but if it meant getting to spend more time inside her, he'd have tried anything. This ring in particular had a triangular top for clitoral stimulation. It looked fancy. He was very much looking forward to trying it out, though he wasn't sure a cockring was much of a handicap when it _also_ vibrated.

The next item he retrieved from the bag was an anal wand, thin enough for his comfort, with a slightly bulbous end at an angle. Rey smiled at the look on his face.

Probably one their biggest surprises had been anal sex. Of course he'd always wanted to try it, but when they did he spent so much time worrying that he was going to hurt her he hadn't enjoyed it. Turned out, neither had she. Until they switched. He couldn't take an item of any significant girth but prostate stimulation was no joke. He'd gone in a skeptic and walked out a devotee. He had Rey to thank for it.

"Everything is cleaned, charged and ready to use," she murmured.

He felt his dick jump again and she chuckled. There was still more shit in the bag so he kept going, wondering what the hell else she'd bought. He was already impossibly aroused and she kept running her hands over his thighs, meandering closer and closer to his dick but never quite touching it. The threat alone was driving him crazy.

The next two items in the bag seemed to be tangled up. He pulled out a small silicone item and a long bit of rope. He hadn't considered the _how_ of what she wanted. She'd only said she wanted to tie him up. As he pulled the length of silk rope from the bag he got a sense of what he was in for, the full picture forming in his head. If this night didn't drive him insane he was likely going to request a repeat performance for his birthday.

After untangling the mess, he set it on the bed by the others and held up the unknown device. It was C shaped, not large enough to attach to any of the usual places. It was heavy enough that he assumed it was a vibrator of some kind. The top of the C had a tiny jewel. The bottom edge was flatter and had a roughly fingerprint shaped series of ridges.

"What's this?" he asked, holding it up for her inspection.

She took the device and slipped it onto her thumb, the ridged part on the inside of her finger. When she pressed down on the jewel the device buzzed to life.

"Finger cuff," she explained. "Seven speeds. I saw it while exploring and thought, what the hell?" She curled a finger in his direction, implying he should come closer, her head tilting up slightly.

He leaned forward but waited for her to lead. She raised herself up on her tiptoes, a hand on his chest to steady herself. "Are you ready to play, my love?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yes."

She kissed him, her tongue immediately darting out against his lips. He opened up to her, meeting her tongue hungrily. At the same time, she wrapped her hand around his cock, the vibrator on her thumb pressed into the base of his shaft just above his balls. He moaned into her mouth and she kissed him even more deeply. Her hand remained perfectly still, holding him lightly as tiny waves of pleasure coursed through him.

Every one of his senses felt like it was being pulled tight. Her lips were soft but urgent against his. Her dress was rough against his chest. Her hands warm. He thrust against her, his body begging for the friction. She squeezed him gently in an effort to stop his squirming. The pressure only made him want it more. He moaned again and Rey stepped back completely, leaving him breathless and needy, and woefully unfulfilled.

"I hadn't really intended to use this on you tonight." She smiled down at the device in her hand before turning it off and setting it aside. "If you follow the rules I was thinking of letting _you_ use it on _me_."

He grunted. Logically, he knew that they owned the device. After tonight there would be nothing to stop him from using it whenever he wanted, in any way they desired. She'd bought it because she wanted them to use it. Still, the implied threat, the promise of pleasure, the lust coursing through his veins, it was all conspiring to make him an illogical, needy mess.

Rey turned around slowly, pulling her hair over her shoulder and exposing the zipper on her dress. She took a step backward, her ass very purposefully brushing against his dick. "Would you mind unzipping me?" She wiggled her hips again, and he had to dig his hands into the edge of the bed to stop himself from taking her by the hips and having his way with her. This was her night. He could control himself. He had to.

After a moment–and a few steadying breaths–he pulled the zipper down, finally getting a peek at what was underneath. She'd gone to change in the other room and had been very cagey about not being seen until they were walking out the door. He understood why, dick jumping once more at the sight of the lace teddy underneath.

"Thank you." She spun around, plucking the cock ring off the bed and handing it to him. "Go get yourself ready, but no cheating. I'll be very cross with you if you do. I'll get everything taken care of out here."

* * *

Rey had done a test run on the rigging once before and she made quick work of attaching the ropes to cuffs they already owned. She'd seen a few articles about how to tie up the penis in particular, but there was a lot to it and she figured they could discuss that in the future. She was definitely enjoying herself, just surprised at how much work it was. She was constantly thinking, gauging Ben's reactions to things, talking herself into or out of ideas as they occurred to her.

She already knew she'd won the jackpot with Ben. It just never occurred to her how much effort being this attentive was. He made it seem so natural, so easy, so effortless. It was anything but effortless, though, seeing him shiver was more than enough reward for her work.

Her stomach flopped as she gave the room a final once over. Her tools were laid out on the bed. The pillows were organized for maximum comfort while her charge was tied up. Her lingerie had needed a bit of an adjustment after disrobing. Those things weren't really meant for wearing, they were meant for showing and ultimately removing. It had slid all over the place while they were out and one boob had come completely free of the fabric at some point. Everything had been settled, though, and she was waiting for Ben.

He stepped out of the bathroom and she could tell he'd been good, his little friend having calmed a bit while he was away. The moment he laid eyes on her it bobbed of its own accord.

From the foot of the bed, she patted the mattress. "Lie down."

Ben complied, laying in the center of the bed against the throne of pillows she'd left for him. She started with his feet, buckling the fur lined black cuffs around his ankles and making sure he was comfortable, then reeling in the slack so that the ropes were taught, but still had enough give that he could move an inch or two in any direction. The one thing he couldn't do was close his legs.

She moved around to her side of the bed to get his right arm, repeating the steps. Then his left. She didn't tease him, didn't linger too long on his skin, didn't even look at him overmuch. She didn't want to spoil it. Once he was completely tied down she moved back to the end of the bed and let herself look at him.

There he was, splayed out for her, every inch of him beautiful, every inch hers. She was going to touch every part she could reach. The thing that really did it for her was the look in his eyes. He was eager. He wanted this.

A tiny part of her had wondered if he would. If perhaps the reason they'd fallen into the pattern they had was because taking the lead was more natural to him so he enjoyed it more. This whole thing was a bit out of her comfort zone, fun as it was. She worried that he was doing it for her sake and that it wouldn't be as fun for him as it was for her. It had happened before. They'd done enough failed sexual experiments.

This one felt different. It felt more important somehow. Seeing that he desired this as much as she did only made her want to please him more. Not because she wanted his approval–she already had that–but because she wanted to make him feel as good as he did her.

She started with his feet, tickling them lightly. He squirmed, a smile chasing away the lust for a moment. Climbing up onto the bed, she ran her nails up his calves, keeping her gaze locked with his as she leaned into the back of one of his knees and ran her tongue along the sensitive skin. He shuddered, but held her eye. She moved to the other leg and did the same, nipping at the inside of his thigh. His eyelids fluttered but he held, the intensity of his gaze made her stomach tighten.

Thus far she'd been fine. The arousal kept at bay by the flurry of activity in her head. They'd been in public, leaving Rey feeling exposed. She'd had to push herself to do those kinds of things outside the house. Now they were in the sanctity of their bed. A place where she was safe, seen, trusted, loved. All the scattered thoughts had fallen away and her attention had shifted completely to him. The way he made her feel. The things she was going to do with him. It made her temperature rise and her body ache for him.

Rey continued on her journey north, using her mouth on one thigh and her hand on the other. She explored the peaks and valleys of his hips with her tongue, following them back down until she was rubbing her cheek against his cock. He sucked in a breath. She pressed his cock to her cheek, rubbing against it. She enjoyed the way the muscles in his stomach rippled with each new sensation. The way he tensed and strained against his bonds.

Finally, she adjusted herself so she was flat on the bed, took hold of him and held the head of his dick against her lips. She could feel him fighting not to buck. She smiled, parting her lips slightly and exhaling. She started working him then with slow, light strokes. She'd done a lot of research on edging and she was going to make it last as long as she could. With every stroke he took in a shaking breath, drinking in her every move.

She'd spent a long time fighting with herself about whether or not to blindfold him. He didn't mind it, as such, but after a few lukewarm attempts he explained that one of the things he enjoyed about having sex with her was looking at her. Her reactions. Her expressions. The way she moved. It turned out to be a big deal to him, so she'd stopped asking for it. A tiny part of her still wished she could. Since she wouldn't, she'd at least give him a good show.

Rey parted her lips wider, letting just the very tip of him into her mouth and pulling a tiny whimper from Ben's lips. He didn't see her brush her tongue against him, but when he sucked in a sharp gasp she knew he felt it.

Stilling her strokes, she took a firm hold of him so she could take his head into her mouth, not sucking, just holding him there. Letting her lips do the work, she pulled him out again. Then took him in. Gently she massaged the head of his dick with her lips until his head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed. Then she added some suction and a bit of speed, focusing only on the head, letting her tongue run across him with each pass until his breathing sped up and his hips rolled gently toward her. She could feel his dick engorging, the spongy flesh swelling in her mouth.

She pulled back, the only contact her hand at the base of his shaft. His jaw clenched, causing the flesh around his lips to contort in the funny ways she loved so much. Rey was obsessed with Ben's jowls to the point of distraction. Her mind veered off. She'd come up with a plan for maximum teasing, with her waiting to get off until the last possible minute but a new idea was taking shape in her mind. The pieces reorganizing in her head.

_Fuck the plan._

She wanted to smother him with her thighs while he was helpless to stop her. To feel those lips, kissing her low and slow until she was dripping down his chin. She wanted to cover his eyes and make him focus on the sensation, and that was something he enjoyed as much as watching her. He'd always told her to go with the flow. She was definitely going with it.

She hopped up, crawling over to her bedside table where she'd put the other toy and the lube. A groaning chuckle from the man next to her made her peer over at him. If only he knew. She scooted over to him and straddled his torso, giving him a nice view of her ass squished against his chest.

The chuckle deepened. "I love you."

She peeked over her shoulder. "I know," she replied, then bent over so she could get to his ass.

While she was down there she turned on the cock ring. She'd chosen it because it had an ultra-low first setting. As one eloquent purchaser had said in their review "strong enough to enhance the sensation without overstimulating." In her hand it hadn't felt like much, but the choking noise from behind her told her not to jump to the next setting.

She wiggled her ass at him and popped the cap off the lube.

* * *

Ben wasn't sure how long Rey had spent just threatening to insert the toy. All he knew was every time she rubbed it along his perineum the vibrations sent pleasure spiking through his dick. It shot up between her breasts, slapping against her chest and falling again. He was going to go insane if she didn't touch him again soon. His skin felt too tight, like every muscle in his body was constricting at once and the tightest sensation was where her lace covered breasts were _barely_ brushing against him.

She wiggled her ass again, and he followed the curve of her body, along the peek-a-boo holes that exposed tiny bits of her stomach, down to the dark curls and pink lips that were glistening under the lace. It was the worst kind of torture. Not only was she being a literal cock tease, but she was dangling in front of him the thing that would get him rock hard without a touch. Just thinking about burying his face between her legs was making him swell uncomfortably.

That's when the wand slid into him. He closed his eyes, but he could still see her behind his eyes. Splayed out over him. Looking over her shoulder. The vibrations drew closer to that sweet spot, and when she found it the moan came from deep inside him, loud and guttural. Every part of his dick throbbed.

"There it is," she whispered.

She adjusted the wand and the sensation abated.

"Let's see if we can find it again."

The toy moved, sliding into him and passing his prostate again. Another wave of pleasure ran through him and he strained against the ties at his wrists. His hips he could not move. She passed the wand back and forth slowly over that spot a few times and Ben was whimpering inside a minute.

"Too much," he croaked. "Too much. Fuck." His words petered off to incomprehensible muttering. The wand slid out of him.

"Are you alright?" There was genuine concern in Rey's voice.

He nodded quickly. He needed a minute to catch his breath before he could respond, but he didn't want her to worry. "Yeah," he gasped. The vibrations on the cock ring stopped too, though Rey did not move. "I'm okay. Just overstimulated."

"Do you want to stop?"

He lifted his hips slightly, rubbing his cock against her breasts and the friction felt so fucking good it hurt. "No," he grunted.

Rey chuckled, sliding her palm across his shaft, then dipping down to cup his balls. "Well then. What shall I do now?" She slid her body forward until his dick was between her legs. She dipped down onto him, and tremors ran through his legs. She was so wet, the lace completely soaked through now, and she was so warm. She lifted off of him again and the sounds he was making felt disconnected from his body. Like someone else was crying out, but cry out he did.

He saw her fingers slide between her folds and she sighed, sliding the fabric away to reveal her plump little lips. He'd been attracted to Rey from the first moment he laid eyes on her. Even in a baggy hoodie with the hood up she had lit up the room. Soon enough he was daydreaming about what it would be like to slide inside her. He'd dreamt about it every day for over a year believing there was no chance it would happen. That year had felt less desperate than he did in the moment. He'd never wanted to fuck Rey so badly in all his life.

When she slid her lips across his dick he thought he was going to die. She was so slick, and soft and warm and it sent heat radiating through his body along every nerve ending. He wanted to come so bad, but every time he got close she backed away, and the tension was ruining him.

Rey kept rolling her hips slowly, building him back up. She was starting to breath heavy, gasping whenever she got good friction on her clit. He knew all her little sounds and what each one meant. They were as much a part of his pleasure as the feel of her. So was the view. Her back arching, the powerful muscles in her ass and thighs clenching and unclenching. Her hair falling over her shoulder. It was torture not being able to touch her, but god she was putting on such a performance.

She raised herself up then, reaching once more for his dick. She rubbed the head between her folds and he bucked.

"Is that what you want?" She did it again, this time guiding him toward her opening.

He nodded. He wanted it. God damn, he wanted it.

"This?" She pressed down on him, not enough for him to enter, but he could feel her cunt clenching and unclenching.

"Yes," he whispered.

She slid onto him slowly and stopped about half way, leaning forward and reaching between her legs. "You remember I have to come first right?" She kept her legs locked under her and began playing with herself.

Each time she tightened around him sent ripples through his body. He tried to thrust against her, but she pulled up and his dick slid free.

"Don't do that," she chided softly.

He couldn't take it anymore, he'd come so close so many times already. "Please, Rey," he whimpered. "Please let me fuck you."

"If I do that, will I come first?" she asked, sweetly.

"Please, Rey. Please. Please."

She sighed theatrically and sat up, or at least, he thought she was sitting up, until she fell completely backward onto his chest. She slid up until her face was next to his and he had a perfect view down the line of her body. She nuzzled into his ear with a contented sigh, just as deliberately pulling her breasts from their lace prison and kneading them under her hands.

"This is what it feels like to want you," she whispered into his ear. "Every single day there is this ever-present ache. I thought it would go away once we were together, but it only got stronger." She put a hand between her legs, pleasuring herself as she whispered. "Now I know how good you feel and I want you all the time, Ben. I wanted you to feel it, too. To understand exactly how much I want you."

Ben had always been good with words, but when it came to his heart, it was the one place words always failed him. He tried to show her every day they shared their life together and every night their bodies tumbled in the dark. He needed to show her now that he was listening. That he felt it too. That he was so in love with her he was certain she would be the only woman in the world he could ever love this way. There would be no one else for him.

He turned his head as best he could and whispered against her jaw. "Please let me make you come, Rey." He strained against the ropes, wishing he could get his arms around her. "Please, please, please. I want to make you come."

She hummed, a smile spreading across her pretty mouth as she adjusted. He found his lips pressed against her throat and he made the most of it, licking and sucking at her skin.

"You want to make me come?" she asked, as though considering the possibility for the first time.

"Yes," he groaned.

"And how do you—" She gasped sharply and tensed.

He noticed then she was still playing with herself. It made him want to fuck her more.

Her voice was thick as syrup when she tried again, "How do you propose to do that?"

"Let me do that for you," he offered.

"You're all tied up, silly. You can't do this for me unless I untie you, and if I untie you then we both lose the game."

Her leg slid between his thighs, rubbing against his dick. He thrust into her instinctively, feeling some of the pressure ease as he got the friction he needed. His shaft slid against her thigh and hit the crest of her ass. His brain had turned off along the way and all that was left was the need for release. That's when he realized what she wanted. It made him chuckle. He'd never say no to that.

Early on she'd been uncomfortable about any reference to cunnilingus. She didn't like the word pussy in general (though she said cunt more often than a sailor), didn't like any of the euphemisms for the act, and had been twice as uncomfortable when he recommended they make up their own name for it. This had the unfortunate side effect of leaving her tongue tied and frustrated every time she wanted it. She always ended up defaulting back to the same request. A kiss. The only kiss that had to be asked for.

"Let me kiss you," he murmured. "Let me kiss your beautiful lips, Rey. I love you so much. Let me show you. Please. Let me kiss you."

He felt like a madman, begging his girlfriend to sit on his face while he humped her ass for the friction. That was the power Rey had over him. He'd beg her gladly because he was loving every minute of it.

She slithered off his chest onto the bed next to him, rolling into a kneeling position so she could slide the teddy off. Once nude she climbed onto his chest again, this time facing him. He saw a thought wander behind her eyes as she stared down at him. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before trailing a line of them to his ear.

"I see you, Ben Solo. I see everything you do for me. You are going to come so hard when I'm done with you."

In hindsight, Ben was shocked that he hadn't come right then and there.

* * *

Rey was completely captivated by the sight of Ben with his face half buried between her legs. He stared back at her intently as he sucked furiously on her clit. Her hand tightened in his hair. If he kept that up, she was going to come. Her eyes shut as fresh spikes of pleasure rocked through her and she could feel him moaning into her.

She slid back before she could come, Ben's head tilted forward to try and follow her. His tongue still partially hanging out of his mouth as his head fell back onto the pillows with a groan. Rey slid all the way back until she was sliding over his cock. He gasped, hips bucking into her.

"I'm going to give you a choice, my love." She rolled her hips against him, chasing her own diverted climax. "You can finish me off with your mouth and I will gladly return the favor." She rolled her hips again, and he rushed up to meet her, sending a sharp spike of pleasure lancing up her body. "Or—"

"Please let me fuck you." Ben's eyes were wild, his arms straining against the restraints, stomach contracting as he fought to sit upright. "Please. Please. Please." He thrust toward her again. "Please let me fuck you."

The sound was music to Rey's ears. She desperately wanted it, too. All this teasing and she wanted to feel him fall apart in the most intimate way. With a quick lift, she angled him in place and slipped him inside her. The cry was out of her lips before she even knew what was happening. Ben had always been a big man, but she had never felt him so big. It was almost uncomfortable how tight it was. He was panting in quick shallow breaths, and she could feel his legs trembling against the restraints.

She managed to free his legs without having to pull out and gave him a few seconds to adjust to his new freedom. She leaned forward to get into a good position. Ben waited until she got her arms under her properly before slamming into her. It felt so good it made her whole body quake. She wasn't going to make it very long if he kept doing that. He did it again, a single ferocious thrust that pushed her forward into him.

He slipped out again, eyes shutting tight as he muttered. "Please let me make you come Rey. Please."

"Gladly," she mused, sliding back down his torso and holding him at her opening. "Make me come."

He didn't move. Every muscle in his body was strung tight. She rubbed the head of his dick between her folds and he shook his head, so worked up that a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I need to touch you. Please, let me touch you. Please."

She released his dick, leaning in to capture his lips. "Alright, my love. Hold still."

It took a moment to get his wrists free, and she thought he might want a second to adjust, but he sprung up the moment both hands were free, trapping her against his chest.

"I am going to fuck you so hard," he whispered as he slid himself against her. "God you are so fucking sexy. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He slid himself against her again, this time sliding in without guidance. It made her moan. "Louder. Please. I want you to scream." He thrust into her again, quick and hard. "Fuck, you are amazing."

His hand slipped between them and the vibrator sprang to life. She was so keyed up by that point she started shivering. It worked better than she imagined. Then his hand was in her hair, pulling her in for a bruising kiss.

Ben fucked her hard and fast. Their bodies slapping together and making the lewdest noises, but Rey didn't care. They were her noises, their noises, and she loved them. She felt that sweet burn that had been building all evening finally crest. Her moans rising in pitch as the pleasure broke through her until she clamped down around him. Ben kept on, the whine in her ear finally choking off into a grunt as he took the final few thrusts.

Rey fell onto his chest, gasping for breath. Her cunt was still throbbing around his dick. Their bodies were slick and warm and she could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

When she finally found her voice she asked, "Good?"

What followed her question were a series of unintelligible sounds, then some grunting and finally, giving up on speech entirely. She popped her head up, scanning his face. His eyes were half closed, a dazed smile on his face. His eyes didn't seem to completely focus on her. She'd made him insensible. He done it to her loads of times, but she was shocked that she actually managed to fuck him stupid. She understood why he always seemed so damn pleased with himself afterward. Weirdly, it was really good for her ego. His eyes finally seemed to find her and he must have seen something in the look on her face because he chuckled.

"Did you have a good date night?" she asked.

He rolled them onto their sides and snuggled up to her. "You are an evil temptress of the highest caliber. How far in advance do I have to make my next booking?"

Rey laughed. "I do birthdays, holidays, and the odd special occasion." She sighed. "You _really_ liked it? It was okay for you?"

He pulled her in tighter, kissing the top of her head. "Sweetheart, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to walk straight for the next few days. I loved it and I love you. Did _you_ enjoy it?"

"Very much." She sank into the joy of being held by him, safe and warm and utterly loved. "Thank you for trying this with me, and for trusting me, and for enabling my crazy sex ideas."

"Thank you for having crazy sex ideas." He chuckled, running his hands through her hair. After a moment he slid down to meet her eyes. "And thank you for sharing them with me. I know talking about this stuff is hard for you. It means the world to me that you do. I want you to remember that. The next time you're nervous about telling me something, just remember what you did tonight and what it means to me." He kissed her. "I will always love you, Rey. Nothing can ever change that."

It was strange to feel so powerful. Strange because this whole night had taught her something. She'd been afraid of being controlled her whole life and tonight she'd been in control. She had felt more powerful than she had in her whole life, but that power wasn't a thing she took from him, it was a thing he gave her.

He wanted her so much, so very badly. It made her feel valuable, desirable, loved. And feeling good about herself made her stronger. That night it had been so overwhelming that she felt nearly invincible. He made her powerful in that way and she loved him all the more for it and wanted to give it back a hundredfold.

It reminded her again of how much Ben did for her and how effortless he made it look. The little ways he showed her how much he cared. She wondered if caring for her gave him that same sense of strength and fulfillment she was feeling. He was probably better suited to it. The responsibility was nice, but not a thing she wanted every day. Perhaps a bit more often, though. They'd talk about it more in the morning when their brains were working.

She thought about the next morning. About setting an alarm and getting up early to surprise him with breakfast the way he often did for her after a great night. It would be the perfect ending. She thought about every other morning she'd get with Ben. They balanced each other out so nicely. She knew no one would ever mean to her what Ben did.

Black thoughts loomed at the edge of her mind. The old fears trying to steal the shine off her afterglow. She wondered if one day there would be a morning where he wasn't by her side. Where she woke up alone and knew that spot in her bed would forever bear his imprint. Her stomach flopped.

She took his hand in a rush, pressing it to her cheek. His eyes were closed but she knew he was still awake.

"Ben?"

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked lazily, his voice already thick with oncoming sleep.

"Will you marry me?"

He hummed gently; eyes still closed. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"You bought me such a fancy ring, how could I say no?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm one of those writers that loves to talk to people directly so please feel free to reach out to me. You can shoot me an e-mail (available in my profile), send me a PM on Tumblr [@thoseindarkness](https://thoseindarkness.tumblr.com/), or gimme a shout on Twitter [@thoseindarkness](https://twitter.com/thoseindarkness).
> 
> Every author is different so I'm going to be explicit:
> 
> **MY COMMENT SECTION IS OPEN FOR ANY AND ALL POSTERS**
> 
> You are free to post anything you like in the comments of this story. Point out my grammar and spelling mistakes, talk about areas of the prose that you didn't quite understand/weren't clear, give your personal opinions (positive or negative) about the story. Tell me what you loved. Tell me what you hated. If you felt the characters were OOC I want to know why. What made you uncomfortable? What made you scream at the top of your lungs? How hot did I make you? Give Amazon style reviews (yes, I said it). You can also PM if you don't feel comfortable posting publicly. My box is open (some pun intended).
> 
> I want you to say whatever you want. I'm the kind of writer that uses fan fiction as a method for expanding my skill. Your feedback is 24K gold to me no matter what kind. If you have something to say: SAY IT! You don't have to be afraid of hurting me. My skin is mythril, my bones are adamantium, and my heart is encased in unobtainium. Your words cannot hurt me, only make me stronger. I ask only that you not attack each other. I've painted the target on my own back. Please, don't miss.
> 
> BOMBS AWAY…


End file.
